Newsflash
by SterolineFeed
Summary: A Vampire Diaries Fanfiction- Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Damon, Elena and Kai do their best to make it through the curve balls that are constantly being thrown their way. Fighting against the world at all times, the six companions develop new relationships with one another and do their best to deal with constant threats. Vampires, werewolves and witches...oh my.
1. Chapter 1

"He did not. Elena, tell me Stefan did not flip his switch."

Elena stayed silent, looking down at the floor and back up to Damon's face. She and Damon had been dating for a while now ever since she figured out she still had feelings for him. But she could see something was starting to change. She knew he could feel it too.

"Well isn't this just fantastic?! Blondie goes off the rails and Stefan decides to follow suit just like a lost little puppy. This is the last thing I needed tonight."

Damon's anger peaked as he threw his glass of bourbon across the room and it shattered into tiny pieces all over one of the portraits on the wall of the Salvatore house. Elena understood why it had been such a hard night for all of them, but she wondered why Damon was more affected than anyone else. He never really cared for Caroline that much anyways…

"What else happened tonight? You've been extra pissed off, and something tells me it isn't just about Stefan."

"It's nothing."

Elena raised her eyebrows and tilted her head knowing he was lying.

"Fine. Bonnie and I had a fight-a big one. I made her see Kai so he could apologize, (even though he failed pretty epically,) so that Kai would help me with a- dilemma so to speak. And now something tells me she won't be talking to me for a while. A long while."

Elena heard these words come out of Damon's mouth and as much as she hated it, all she could think about was why Kai would want to apologize. She had a track record with changing guys to be "the better man", but was Kai doing that all on his own? She would figure that out later, but for now she knew she and Damon had to deal with the whole Stefan and Caroline situation.

"Anyways, back to mister hero hair and princess peach. We know that they both have no humanity which is very, very bad because they were each other's emotional triggers."

Elena realized what they needed to do immediately after she heard those words come out of Damon's mouth.

"We have to get one then the other."

Damons eyes tilted towards Elena out of curiosity.

"Yeah, think about it. If we can get through to one of them, we can use them to get the other back. We just have to figure out which one to go for. Stefan or Caroline?"

Damon knew this would work. It had to work.

"Elena Gilbert, you are a genius. We leave in five. Time to go back to college."

The couple exchanged mischievous smiles, knowing that their plan was in action and it was bound to work.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"So who should we eat first?" Caroline asked her newly emotionless partner in crime as the duo stood outside a diner by Whitmore.

"I thought you weren't going to hurt anybody. Wasn't that your number one rule when you flipped the switch?"

"No, I said I wasn't going to _kill _anyone. So I'm not going to, and neither are you."

Stefan laughed at her controlling remark making Caroline angry.

"What?! Just because I'm in control doesn't make me a wimp."

Caroline turned around, flipping her hair and opening the double doors that led back into the restaurant as Stefan followed close behind.

"Debatable- but that's not what I was laughing at."

Caroline narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"I was laughing at the fact that even though you have your humanity off, you're still the same neurotic control freak as always. Well here's a newsflash:"

Stefan stepped closer so he was just inches from her face.

"I don't play by the rules. And I sure as _hell _don't intend to spend my time following yours."

Within seconds Caroline had pummeled Stefan to the floor, so that she was holding herself over top of him and he was pinned down, unable to move an inch.

"Well here's a newsflash for _you_: I have other ideas about how to spend our time together. And it doesn't involve rules."

Caroline spoke those last three words seductively as she moved her lips closer and closer to his with every word, never breaking eye contact. Just as Stefan leaned up to kiss her, Caroline spoke with a teasing voice she had gotten more and more used to using since she flipped her switch.

"But first," Caroline whispered against his lips before slamming his upper body back down onto the concrete floor, leaving him until later,

"I need food."

Caroline stood up over Stefan, walking out towards Whitmore with a strut only a kick ass blond vampire could pull off. Stefan stood up slowly, still recovering from being slammed onto the floor, before following her out of the room, looking for any excuse to get some food so they could get on to the more entertaining part of the evening.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Ok so the plan is that we both go in and once we find them we snatch Caroline before Stefan can notice. He's a dick without his humanity and I'd rather he not slaughter us today", Damon explained.

"Sounds good. I'll go in first- she's always hated you but maybe if she sees me she'll at least wait a few seconds before trying to rip my head off. Good luck."

"You too." Elena kissed her boyfriend softly before opening the double doors of Whitmore College.

Before Elena even had the chance to listen in and find out where Caroline and Stefan were, her neck had been snapped by the blond and she fell to the floor. Stefan heard Damon come through the other side of the school, and he decided to follow suit, snapping Damon's neck as he watched his brother fall to the floor unresponsively.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Ok. We ate, snapped necks, you broke my bike and I killed your director. What more can you want?" Stefan asked the blond, stepping closer and closer as he finished asking his question.

"I have an idea." Caroline whispered with a seducing smile on her face as she looked up at Stefan's lips. She crushed her lips onto his as hard as she could, and she felt his hands move down to her lower back, pulling her waist to his. Her hands ran through his hair as he pressed her against the vending machine at vamp speed. He hoisted her up so that her legs were around his waist, the kisses never stopping.

"See?" Stefan asked in between kisses as he began taking off her leather jacket."

"Letting yourself lose control every once in a while isn't so bad."

The couple laughed a bit as they began kissing again, even harder than before. Stefan moved his kisses down her neck to her collar bone, and sped them up to Caroline's dorm room still holding her around his waist. He put her down for a split second, grabbed some sheets and pillows and laid them on the floor as she took off her shirt and before she knew it, Stefan was on top of her kissing every inch of her body. He moved his kisses down to her thighs, making his way up her stomach as she pulled his lips back to hers.

"Finally we get to the fun part of the evening." Stefan spoke as he rolled over, letting Caroline move on top of him.

"Oh trust me- it's gonna be fun."

Stefan smiled as he began kissing her shoulders and neck, continuing what they had started.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damon? What the hell just happened?"

"Barbie and Ken beat our asses, that's what happened."

"Ok, well we still have to find them!"

An idea popped into Damon's head. One that disturbed a little to think of, but he knew was inevitable.

"What dorm number is Caroline?" Damon asked.

"614- Wait do you think they…?" Elena asked, raising her eyebrows up and down, suggesting the couple had done the deed. Damon nodded slightly.

"Well- lets go find out."

Damon and Elena made their way up to the sixth floor of the dorm building and paused once they reached the fourteenth room. The couple paused as Damon kicked open the door to find the room silent, motionless and clean- it was Caroline's room after all. The only thing that was on the floor were the sheets and two pillows left over from Stefan and Caroline's night before. Little did Damon know that the night before had continued into the morning, but the couple fled once they heard Damon and Elena wake up.

"What's the verdict?" Elena asked, standing in the doorway.

"Sex- yes. Are they here- no."

"Great! Now we have two emotionless vampires on the loose who we have no chance of catching."

"Elena, it's fine they'll come back to Mystic Falls eventually, and we'll get them back. I promise."

Elena smiled at her boyfriend as they walked out of the College and back to their car to head home.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Mmm, that wasn't terrible." Caroline spoke as Stefan worked his kisses down to her right shoulder and her arm.

"Good thing we got this hotel when we did though- Damon and Elena would have caught us, then we would have had to explain everything, maybe even snap their necks again- god, you know that really would have been a pain-"

Caroline was cut off by Stefan attacking her lips once more with a hard kiss before pulling away.

"Less talking. More of this." Stefan said as he kissed her harder and ran his fingers through her hair.

She kissed him back before saying, "We need to go back to Mystic Falls."

Stefan stopped what he was doing and looked her in the eyes. "No," he spoke.

"I don't want to have to explain everything to everyone. All they're going to want to do anyways is make us flip our humanity on again."

"If they try anything, I'll rip their heads off." Caroline said as she saw a slight smile grow on Stefan's face.

"Now do we have a deal?"

"Fine." He spoke as he buried his face back into Caroline's neck and finished off the most outstanding sex he had ever had.

Within an hour, Caroline and Stefan were packing the car and began their drive back to their home town.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Damon and Elena arrived back at home and walked into the Salvatore house to find an unexpected surprise. Kai was sitting on the Salvatore couch. Elena couldn't help but be a little happy that Kai was there…she didn't know why. He was a _psychopath_ and she knew that.

"What the hell are you doing on my couch?" Damon asked threateningly.

Kai turned his attention towards his vampire enemy and his girlfriend in the doorway. There was something about Elena that Kai couldn't quite piece together. Something he enjoyed about the way she looked at him like he could be better. Even though he didn't know if he _wanted_ to be better, the feeling she sparked in him made him wonder if changing for the better would be worth giving a try. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Damon sped up to him, about to snap his neck.

Kai laughed and rolled his eyes as he flicked his fingers, making Damon slam to the ground. Elena looked alarmed as Kai began stepping towards her with a mischievous smile on his face, analyzing her from top to bottom.

"Why _are_ you here?" Elena asked.

"Oh, you know. Just to look around at all the prized posessions of the Salvatore household. There's one standing in front of me in the doorway. To be honest she's looking at me a little too much- maybe I should blow my rape whistle. Stranger danger and all."

Elena rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Kai?"

"Oh, my work here is actually finished."

Elena took a small step back and swallowed hard as he stood over her and spoke,

"By the way, when your boyfriend wakes up…" his speech moved to a whisper as he moved his face just inches from hers.

"You probably shouldn't mention how you just checked me out."

Elena looked down and closed the door behind Kai as he walked out of the Salvatore house whistling, as if he had just accomplished some major task. She couldn't figure out what that task was…but she knew there was a new feeling inside her that she wouldn't be able to shake.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Damon awoke to the feeling of his phone buzzing in his back pocket. He looked around, stretched his neck and swore to himself that the second he could stand again without falling over, he would strangle Kai Parker. His anger was soothed once he saw the caller I.D on his phone. It was Bonnie. Shocked by the fact that she would even want to speak to him, he answered the phone immediately.

"Hey Bon-Bon. Is everything ok?"

"Damon I need you to come to my house-now."

Alarmed, Damon sat up, looked around and shook Elena from her deep sleep on the couch.

"Bonnie, what's going on?" Damon asked worriedly.

"I didn't know who else to call."

"Just tell me what's going on Bonnie!" Damon spoke sternly. He was shocked by how protective he was feeling of her in that instant. But that didn't matter- he just knew he had to get to her.

"Something's wrong, Damon- remember the suicide bourbon from 1994 that we said we would drink if we ever just wanted to give up and end it all? I just found it on my doorstep with a note- from _Silas_."

Stunned by the information, both Damon and Elena knew that they had a bigger problem than Stefan and Caroline right now. Silas was back, meaning Bonnie was in more danger than ever.

"We'll be right over."

"We?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm bringing Elena too."

"Um- Damon is it ok if you just come? Don't get me wrong, Elena's my best friend but only you know what I went through in the prison world and I need someone who understands me right now. I don't think Elena would be able to help much."

"Of course."

Damon couldn't help but let out a faint smile at Bonnie's request to spend time alone with him. Ever since he had spent months with Bonnie alone in a world where they only had each other to keep them company, Damon learned more about Bonnie than he had known before, and he learned more about himself. Sure, Elena made him happy and made him feel like a better man, but something told him Bonnie was the best influence on him. She didn't only make him _feel_ like a better man, but she forced him to face his fears, gain confidence in the fact that he can be who he wanted to be, and he knew deep down that she was the healthiest, best influence on him. He felt a little guilty that he was feeling these things when he was still with Elena, but the truth was ever since she completely erased everything she had ever felt for him, things hadn't been the same. He never would have forgotten every memory of her just to escape pain. He never would have given into the grief and let himself erase an entire chapter of his life. Things were different now. Elena was different. And now Damon was turning into something different too- maybe even something better than before.

"I'm on my way."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahh home again, home again." Stefan spoke as he made the way to the trunk of the car to unpack his and Caroline's bags.

"Mystic Falls. Werewolves, witches, vampires- oh my!"

"Jesus, Caroline do you think you packed enough?"

"What?! A girl has priorities." She went to the back to help Stefan with the bags and started chuckling when she saw him attempt to carry all her bags at once.

"Need some help? I can probably go ask the grandma next door if she could carry the bags instead."

Caroline continued to laugh as she approached the trunk and reached for her bright blue suitcase.

"Oh, please. If I can't do it then you can't. I'm older, stronger," he took a step closer to her so their mouths were inches apart. Caroline rolled her eyes and nudged Stefan out of the way.

"Yeah, well I'm a girl who knows how to carry bags. Step aside." With that, she put on her sunglasses and carried all her bags inside the Salvatore house without a bit of struggle. Stefan followed behind and closed the door behind him, leaving the two standing in the house alone.

"So what do we do now? Nobody's here. We're alone…" Stefan trailed off into a whispered voice as he pulled Caroline waist to his and began trailing kisses down her neck. She shoved him aside yet again and took of her sunglasses.

"We're having a dance party."

"I don't dance."

"Well, sucks because I'm making you. So quit standing there like a bump on a log and get some bourbon. I'll handle the music."

Stefan laughed as he went down into the basement to get the best bourbon in the house. Caroline was right when she said they were gonna have fun. He just hoped for everyone's health that no one would try to flip his switch back on, let alone Caroline's switch.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Elena decided she needed some time for herself after Damon went to Bonnie's house without her- per her best friend's request, which made the situation even more unsettling. So Elena decided it was time to take a break and head to the spa for a day. She needed some time to relax, figure everything out and just think for herself about what was really happening with Damon and her. It's not that she thought anything was really going on between him and Bonnie yet, but she had a feeling something was about to come.

Ever since coming back from the prison world, Damon had been hell bent on getting her back, and now that she was with him, she felt a little bit like she should be ashamed of herself. He told her that he never would have erased every memory he had of her, and after hearing that she couldn't help but feel guilty. She still felt guilty, and she didn't think that's what their relationship should be made of.

Contemplating her thoughts, Elena decided it was time to take a bubble bath at the spa and think about her next issue- Kai. There was something about him she really liked. He was mysteriously hot and she knew he had a lot of inner demons that he was fighting against at all times, but somehow he managed to intrigue her in a way no one had before- not even Damon. He made her question if her and Damon's relationship was really worth being a part of if all she ever felt was guilt. When she was with Kai, she was always on the edge of her seat, not knowing what was going to happen next. She was entertained and scared as hell; that's what she loved about it.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Damon, thank god."

"Bonnie, are you ok?" Damon asked, putting his hands on her shoulders to make sure she wasn't hurt. He just looked her in the eyes and when she didn't resist his touch right away, he knew that he could mend the mistake he made by making her face Kai at the party a few nights ago.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But Damon, Silas is back and somehow this bourbon just showed up on my doorstep. I don't know who put it there or how whoever it was got a hold of it but this is the exact bottle from 1994."

"How can you be sure?"

"Remember when you gave me the lecture on how putting the logo stickers on the bottles was a waste of money and time, and you were convinced that was the reason the American economy was suffering?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, you tore off half the sticker. Half of the sticker on this bottle is gone."

Damon realized she was right. This was the exact bottle. But how could someone have gone back to 1994 to get the bottle, then bring it back to present day and set it on Bonnie's porch? Especially since Kai had the only remaining ascendant, time travel at all was impossible.

"But it doesn't makes sense. Kai has the last ascendant. No one could have gone back to 1994."

"Exactly. That's what I was thinking before I called you. I think I know the answer."

Bonnie stood still, looking at Damon and she realized the worry in his eyes. It was something she had never seen before. He looked genuinely concerned and convinced that he had to help her. That was when she was completely sure that she wasn't in this alone. It had taken her a long time to come around to liking Damon. When Stefan and Elena were together, Damon was always behind the scenes coming up with sneaky plans to steal Elena away from his brother, so she never really got to see the real Damon alone and not focused on what was happening to anyone but Elena. For the first time, she could see that he was just focused on helping _her_. Bonnie's train of thought was interrupted by the very person she was trying to decipher.

"Hellooo? Earth to the witch. Care to play show and tell? I could use some answers.

"Right- sorry. Ok so you're right about people not being able to travel back in time without the ascendant. So what if no one did. What if Silas followed us back from 1994? Think about it! In the prison world, it was a year that Silas was still somewhat living. He was still able to come back to life."

"Yeah, but it was just you, me and Kai. There was no one else there."

"Kai's too lazy, and even if he did go searching for someone else, who would look in the bottom of a cave on the island of Nova Scotia? It would take someone who had traced the legend of Silas for a long time to be able to find him. Someone who had experience…"

Bonnie could see Damon running through the idea in his head. He looked confused, but was definitely considering the possibility. He started pacing the room, clearly pissed off at the idea that they might have to deal with the oldest witch of all time again.

Bonnie continued. "It's the only possible solution. I wasn't sure if it was really Silas who wrote the note with the bourbon, but I remember seeing his handwriting on a note before that he wrote to Katherine or someone, and this is the same handwriting."

"Ok, so Silas is back. It still doesn't explain one final thing. Who the hell resurrected him?" Damon asked.

"Ha well it's kind of a funny story actually."

Damons' face held an expression of suspicion as he turned around.

"I did."


	4. Chapter 4

"Stefan? Caroline?" Elena asked in a state of shock as she got home from her day at the spa intended for thinking over her life's choices-she thought and thought and realized she could only come to one conclusion. One she wasn't ready to face.

"Hey, buzzkill." Caroline greeted her (used-to-be) best friend. Having no humanity changes her opinion on Elena a bit.

"What the _hell_ are you guys doing?"

"We're having a dance party!"

"I thought Stefan didn't dance."

"Not with you, mom." Stefan responded before taking another gulp of bourbon.

Caroline chuckled at his response before Elena shut off the music.

"Damon's going to be home any minute and I don't expect he'll want to see you two grinding all over each other with alcohol spilled everywhere." Elena shot the duo a disapproving look as they agreed to stop partying and take their festivities elsewhere.

"Fine, but if you or Damon come anywhere near Caroline and I and try to convince us to flip our switches back on, so help me god I'll-"

"You'll do what brother?" Damon cut his brother off and nodded to Elena, signaling to snap Stefan's neck. Within seconds he was on the floor unconscious, as was Caroline.

Elena sighed, not liking the idea of locking up and torturing the two emotionless, angry vampires who happened to also be her best friends. Damon saw the troublesome look on Elena's face and did his best to comfort her.

"It had to be done. It's the only way to get them back."

"I know. I just wish it didn't involve torture- that's all."

Damon sighed, not liking the idea of having to torture his own brother or the potential love of his life. But it had to be done. Within half an hour, Stefan and Caroline were tied to chairs in two separate rooms, and Elena and Damon had all the supplies needed in order to force the humanity back out of the two. As soon as Stefan and Caroline arose from their unconscious state, Damon and Elena walked into the rooms. Damon took Caroline and Elena took Stefan. This _had_ to work.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Hello blondie!"

Caroline let out a slight growl, furious that she was about to be tortured back into flipping her switch. She didn't want to feel the pain. She didn't want to face the fact that her mother was gone, or the fact that Stefan didn't want anything more than friendship. She saw no reason to return to her normal self, if all it meant was sadness. There just wasn't any point.

"So, where should we start? Ooh! Vervain…every vampire's best friend." Damon filled up a needle with the substance and threatened her with it, stepping closer as she tried to back away.

"Oh, you don't want it? Easy-turn it on. All you have to do is flip the switch, and the little Barbie won't have a boo-boo in her arm. Deal?"

"Go to hell."

"No deal- got it." Much to Caroline's dismay, Damon stabbed the needle into her left shoulder, making Caroline's skin and blood sizzle. She shot Damon a look of fury and tried to budge her way out of the chair, before he poured Vervain all over her face, causing her to scream at the top of her lungs. A sound not even Damon liked to hear, and especially not Elena. They _had_ to stick to the plan though. It was the only way.

Damon continued Stabbing Caroline and making her scream so that Stefan could hear how much pain she was in. It seemed like Damon and Elena had the same idea at the same time.

"Damon! Keep making her scream. I see something in Stefan. Her hurting- it's breaking him down. He's close Damon. Really close."

Damon couldn't be happier to hear the news coming out of his girlfriend's mouth. He wanted his brother back now more than ever to help him through his indecision between Elena and Bonnie, but ultimately for him to be reunited with Caroline. Damon knew that Caroline was his brother's best shot at happiness, and although it surprised him, he was excited to see his brother be in love again. Happy again.

With that, he drove a stake into Caroline's stomach. She screamed and started bleeding, but began to heal immediately. He made her drink Vervain and felt an overwhelming amount of guilt every time she screamed and tried to beg him to stop.

"I'm sorry Caroline, but his is the only way."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

After screams from gallons of Vervain, multiple stakes to the stomach and a final needle of Vervain down her throat, it clicked. Stefan couldn't take it anymore. The last scream made him physically shake with anger as he shut his eyes for a moment. Elena realized what was going on and pulled back a Vervain-full needle. Eyes still shut, Stefan took a deep breath once he heard her scream a final time. In this moment, he knew he had to save her. He had to save Caroline. He didn't know what was happening to her, who was doing it, and he didn't care. He just knew there was nothing more important than getting to her.

"Stefan?" Elena asked, smile plastered across her face. In his eyes she could see a hint of confusion followed by guilt until his eyes snapped up, realizing what was yet to be done. He smiled slightly, realizing he had the strength to do what was needed in order to get Caroline back.

"Yeah, it's me. Untie me." Elena, still in shock, just stood and stared at Stefan-still smiling.

"Elena! Untie these ropes-now."

"Right, sorry." Once one hand had been untied, Stefan assisted Elena in untying the other, setting him free and running as fast as he could to the cellar Caroline and Damon were in.

"Welcome back brother." Damon said as Stefan gave him a slight nod, fighting every urge he had to beat the crap out of his brother for everything he had done to Caroline. As Elena and Damon realized the intensity of the moment, they thought it better to leave the two alone, so they exited the cellar.

Stefan watched as Caroline's body healed bit by bit. He would have undone the ropes on her hands and ankles, but realized that it would probably be easier to keep her from running away after what he was about to happen.

"So…they got you to flip the switch huh? What happened? Did they threaten your hero hair?" Caroline's snarky comment snuck its way out between winces of pain and shaky breaths. Watching Caroline undergo so much pain made him sick to his stomach, and because he wanted her to be in full health when she turned her humanity back on, he went to get her a blood bag. After he fed it to her and she had healed completely, he knew it was time. It was time to get her back.

"Ugh, look at you. Staring me down, hoping I'll turn my humanity back on just for you. Well, I hate to burst your bubble but I think what you said at the funeral kind of-"

Cut off by what felt like a fire igniting inside every cell in her body, Stefan's lips crashed to hers as his hand cradled her face. Something felt different to Caroline in this kiss. Sure, they had kissed and slept together almost every night when they were both humanity-free, but the smooth and calm nature of the feeling of Stefan's lips on hers made her debate whether it was worth turning her humanity back on again or not. Stefan realized the thoughts going through Caroline's mind after he pulled away, and to prevent her from changing her mind, he kissed her again with more passion than before, but more softness than she had ever felt.

It clicked. Stefan pulled away and looked at Caroline's face to see a tear rolling down her right cheek. He swept it away with his thumb and whispered her name softly.

"Caroline?" Just then, the biggest sigh of relief came out of Caroline as she opened her eyes to meet Stefan's. When she realized he had his humanity back also, her entire body slumped forward and she began to cry. All the emotions were coming back to her. Stefan hugged her as tight as he could and untied the ropes from her hands, allowing her to hug him back completely. He held her and rubbed his hand over her hair and her back, comforting her until she stopped crying and had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Stefan untied the ropes from her ankles, and carried her up to his bed. He laid her head down carefully on a pillow, covering her up with the sheets to keep her warm. He made his way to the other side of the bed and crawled in so that he was looking at her face-dried with tears. He examined the way her hair fell perfectly over her shoulder. The perfect way her hand was positioned under the pillow. Stefan let out a small smile and leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on her forehead and whispering his next five words in a soft voice.

"Thank you…for being you." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, making her stir a bit and roll over. Stefan smiled, pulled her in close, and shut his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Elena woke up to the sound of silence. Damon left a note saying he was over at Bonnie's house helping her with the current Silas situation, and Caroline and Stefan were still asleep. There were thousands of things Elena could do with her day. She had contemplated going shopping with Caroline to try to distract her from the guilt of her humanity free lifestyle, spending the day visiting Jeremy, helping Jo plan her wedding, and about three thousand other possibilities that all seemed fairly enjoyable. But of course, all of her planning came to a halt with one simple phone call from Damon.

"Hey. We might have a slight problem."

"What's going on? Is Bonnie ok?" Elena asked frantically.

"What? Yeah she's fine. I just need to ask you a favor."

"Sure, what's up?"

"You need to call Kai."

"_Kai_?"

"Yeah. Apparently the Gemini witch bloodline is the only other coven of witches that holds the same amount of power as the Bennett witches, meaning that a Gemini witch is the only one who can do a locater spell with Bonnie to find Silas."

"Ok, but why does that mean _I_ have to call Kai? Can't he just come to Bonnie's house so they can do the spell?"

"Not exactly. For a locator spell that takes this much power, luckily they don't need anything of Silas' they just need the spell…which only Kai knows where to find. There's bound to be some book in the library downstairs that has the spell in it. Just look around and see what you find, and call me when it's done."

"Fine. I'll call him."

Elena hung up and sighed, not wanting to face the facts about what she had concluded during her spa day. But she knew that if it was for a good cause (which destroying Silas definitely was), she would do whatever had to be done in order to protect her friends and family. So she started dialing Kai's number, feeling the nerves build up as the ringing continued.

"Ahh, well if it isn't miss popularity herself."

Elena rolled her eyes, and followed by informing him of the situation at hand.

"Silas, huh? He's one scary dude. Sucks for Bonnie."

Before he could hang up, Elena's next words intrigued him enough to stay on the line, wanting to know more.

"I need you to come over." Following these words, Elena could hear nothing but silence on the other end of the line. A small smile slipped across Kai's face and without slight hesitation, he agreed to join Elena in her search for an answer.

"I'll be there in 5." He accepted immediately, no questions asked. She found herself looking in the mirror and situating her hair before she questioned why she was trying so hard to look presentable. This wasn't a date or anything, he was just coming over to help her find a spell- that's it. She had to tell herself that was the only reason.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Ok, so before we go all witchy-woo and you try to explain things to me I don't understand, maybe you should start with _why the hell_ you decided to awake the most dangerous witch of all time?"

"I was trying to get to something important, and awakening Silas was the key to getting it."

Damon looked confused for a minute before looking back towards Bonnie with an expression of complete and utter shock.

"The cure. Did you get it?"

"No. After absorbing one drop of my blood, Silas turned into a psychopathic maniac who had his mind set on strangling me against a stone pillar outside the cave so I thought it would probably be better just to abandon ship and leave Nova Scotia. I left the island altogether and never heard a word from Silas again until I saw the bottle of bourbon with the note on my doorstep." Bonnie began thinking through all the things this could cause for her and her friends. Silas most definitely was not just going to leave the group along.

"But if he _did_ follow you back from 1994, what exactly does that mean for all of us?"

"What does it mean?! It means we're all dead. This is Silas' shot at getting back at all of us after what we did to him and Amara. He won't stop until we're dead."

By now Damon was staring worriedly at Bonnie as she paced the floor, not knowing how to feel the insane amount of guilt approaching her right then. She felt like there was even more weight on her shoulders after learning that everyone she cared about was in danger just because of one mistake she made.

"This is all my fault. It's going to be my fault when everyone's dead, Damon. When Elena dies, Caroline, Stefan…you. Silas is going to find some way to top me again, tear me apart and take you guys down with me just out of pure revenge for what we did to ruin his precious, demented little love life. It's over. Oh my god what did I do?"

Seeing Bonnie this distressed hurt Damon more than he could have imagined. He walked towards Bonnie, slowing her down and stopping her from pacing the room. He placed his hands on her shoulders and locked eyes with her, realizing it felt more natural than he had anticipated.

"This is not your fault- ok?"

Bonnie refused Damon's comforting and shook her as tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes- Bonnie, look at me." As the two interlocked eyes, Damon reached his hand up to cradle her face and swipe away the tear rolling down her cheek.

"We'll get through this. All of us- together."

Bonnie smiled through her tears, hoping Damon was right.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Elena and Kai sat on the couch, searching through the books in the Salvatore library that related to witchcraft and the bond between Gemini/Bennett witches. With more than 20 books surrounding them and countless answers that were yet to be found, Elena began to grow concerned.

"This is useless. We've been looking for an hour and there's absolutely nothing at all on Silas or a Bennett/Gemini connection." Elena's frustration consumed her as she threw one of the books over her shoulder, giving up.

"Someone's grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy, Kai. I'm just frustrated because there's nothing here and it's going to take forever to read all these books. We're screwed."

"Hey," Kai spoke in a softer, less sarcastic voice. "We're not giving up. If we don't find anything, Silas is going to get to you first, and we can't let that happen-so keep looking Nancy Drew."

"Wait- you know Silas won't just be coming for me right? He'll be coming for Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, Alaric,-"

"Damon." Kai added.

"Yes, and Damon and probably you too. I'm not the only target, so don't just think you're doing this for me because you aren't. This is for everyone."

Kai kept his eyes glued to Elena as she opened another book, took a deep sigh and started flipping pages.

"Yeah, well I have limited interests." Kai responded, curious to see what Elena's reaction would be.

With a slightly alarmed, but not displeased reaction Elena looked up and locked eyes with her psychopathic research buddy. Holding the stare that seemed to have lasted for minutes, Elena spoke her next three words with confidence, secretly hoping Kai wouldn't forget them.

"Good to know."

Silence followed the three words before Kai picked up a book he had hidden under the couch and opened it to the page he had dog-eared. He handed it to Elena, smiling when he saw the ecstatic expression on her face.

"Kai?! This is everything we need, this is amazing! Wait- how long have you had this book under the couch?"

"Eh, about half an hour or so."

"And you just let me freak out this whole time?"

"Yup." Kai chuckled a bit at how mad Elena was getting.

"Why?! Did you not see me going insane over here?"

"Oh, no I saw you. I just didn't want to tell you I found anything."

"Why not?!" Elena asked furiously, realizing she just spent half an hour looking for answers that had already been found.

"I told you. I have interests." Kai responded, looking back to Elena who shared a stare with him for a split second before getting up to grab her phone and call Bonnie.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Caroline awoke to the sight of Stefan's relaxed, asleep face on the pillow next to hers. She was still feeling the pain she had felt after her mothers' funeral. All the guilt from what she had done without her humanity. It felt like too much.

Realizing she was about to start crying, Caroline rolled out of bed and walked into Stefan's bathroom, taking a deep breath and tying up her hair in the most horrendous, messy ponytail she had ever seen. The tears started to flow as Caroline felt a hand settle on top of her right shoulder. It was Stefan. This was the first real conversation she and him were going to have since she flipped her humanity back on, and after everything that had happened she didn't know how he was going to react. Her question was answered as she turned around and locked eyes with her best friend whom she had loved for so long.

"Come here." Stefan whispered, pulling Caroline's sorrowful face into his chest.

Caroline hugged Stefan tight and let the tears continue to roll down her cheeks. Stefan kissed the top of her head and stroked her back, knowing this was his chance to fulfill his promise he had made to Caroline at the rave. She had given him a chance, and he was ready to take it now more than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Caroline sat on the Salvatore couch by a roaring fireplace, watching the crackles and thinking through everything she had to do. Everyone she had to apologize to since she turned her humanity back on. She had been sleeping in the guest room next to Stefans, unable to go home to all the memories of her mom. Stefan hadn't broken his promise to help her through the situation she was put into, as he stood by her every step of the way.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." Caroline smiled, accepting the cup of coffee from Stefan and taking a sip as he at down next to her on the couch.

"Of course. So, what's on your master, return to humanity plan for the day?"

Caroline sighed, realizing what had to be done. She missed her mom more than anything in the world, but she also wanted to find a way to move on more than anything in the world. Her grief had already taken the best of her once, and she wasn't about to let it happen again.

"Well, I think I'll sit here for a few more hours trying to convince myself to get up and put on some actual clothes, then I uh- I think I'll go home and go through my mom's stuff."

Caroline sighed and looked up at Stefan to see a surprised but concerned look on his face.

"Really? Are you sure you're ready for that? It's pretty soon, you don't have to rush this."

"I know, I just want to get it over with. I think part of me wants to do it to prove to myself that I can do it, and another part of me is just looking for-"

"Control?"

Caroline had an immediate flashback to her and Stefans' first kiss. She knew he remembered it too when a small smirk came across his face.

"Yeah. I just think it's time to face the facts. She's gone and I have to deal with it, so why not start now?"

"Ahh- there she is. The ever efficient Caroline Forbes."

The blond nodded with a chuckle, before her expression turned to one of sadness yet again. Stefan reached over and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, turning so he was facing her completely.

"Hey. You aren't in this alone. I'll come with you today if you want me to."

"No, Stefan I'm sure you have much better things to do than sitting around with some mopey control freak all day."

"I don't. Plus, I can't let you go there alone. You might drill someone open again."

"Shut up!" Caroline exclaimed with laughter as she nudged Stefans' chest and he chuckled a bit too.

"I'm serious though- I'm not leaving you alone. We'll do this together."

Stefan grabbed her hand, stroking the top of it with his thumb. The two exchanged smiles before Caroline gave in.

"We leave in half an hour. Don't be late or I'm leaving without you."

"I wouldn't dare."

Stefan held on to Caroline's fingers as she stood up and walked out of the living room. He wanted nothing more than to spend as much time with her as possible. Nothing more than to hold her when she needed a shoulder to cry on, and nothing more than to kiss her again. Even though he felt this day wasn't the right day to make his second move, he decided if an appropriate opportunity presented itself, he would go for it and begin what he knew would be the best adventure of his life.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Damon and Bonnie had been sitting around quite impatiently, waiting for Kai and Elena to arrive with the locater spell so they could track down Silas. Bonnie paced the floor frantically while Damon tried to distract her by telling jokes and trying to get her to play drinking games with him...nothing worked until Bonnie heard a knock on the door.

"Elena, thank god! Did you find it?"

"Yeah. Kai was actually the one who found it." Kai smirked a bit and took a bow as Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Wow, no thank you or anything? Harsh."

"Just shut up and do this damn spell with me."

Kai gave in and walked over to the Bennett witch, placing his hands in hers. As the two closed their eyes and began the spell, a small hole burned in the map placed on Bonnies' kitchen counter.

"There- that's where Silas is." Bonnie announced as she pointed to the new hole in the map. Silas was still in Mystic Falls.

"He's closer than we thought." Damon responded in a worried tone, looking at Bonnie and realizing that his distress wasn't helping Bonnie's current state one bit.

"Look, now that we've found him, all we have to do is find him and kill the dude. How hard can it be?"

"Very, very hard Damon. He's going to get to us first. He'll come after Elena, you, Stefan, Caroline, everyone. And then he'll come for me and we'll finish what we started."

"No! Look at me Bonnie, I'm not going to let him hurt you and I sure as hell am not going to let you guilt yourself into thinking that people are going to die because of you. I know there's no way right now to make sure everyone's safe but we'll find a way. We always find a way."

Elena stood on the other side of the room with Kai as the duo observed the situation unfolding in front of them. They seemed to realize at the same time that there may be something more than friendship that was yet to come for Bonnie and Damon. Elena looked down, a bit disappointed and not knowing how to feel when Kai noticed her saddening mood. Kai reached up almost instinctively and rubbed Elena's back, trying to comfort her. Elena looked behind her to see Kai as she flashed a little smile only to be snapped out of her gaze by Bonnie's front door being blasted to pieces.

"What the hell?!" Damon yelled as he walked to the front door and found a box sitting in the doorway. He ripped it open, annoyed that the Silas problem was proving to be bigger than he thought.

Inside the box laid eight funeral invitations. One for Stefan, Caroline, Damon, Elena, Kai, Tyler, Matt and Alaric. Bonnie looked unsettled as she walked over to the box and reached for the note that was tied with a ribbon on top of the stacked invitations.

_It would be a shame to have to attend all these funerals. Hand the Bennett witch over to me, and there will be more light than dark in your lives. Refuse, and the next think to be delivered in a box will be a body part. Looking forward to meeting again,_

_-Silas_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Stefan finished getting ready to go to Caroline's house to help her sort through her mom's things. He began walking down the stairs but stopped when he reached the room Caroline was staying in. He leaned in the doorway and admired how even in her darkest times, she still liked to put forth an effort to curl her hair and put on makeup. Not that she needed any of the extra beautifying, but he just liked that she wanted to remain her normal self through all the hard stuff.

"You almost ready?" Stefan asked, as Caroline turned around and sighed as she grabbed her purse and nodded.

The two went downstairs and walked to Stefans' car. He opened the car door for Caroline and smiled as he closed it, reassuring her that everything was going to be ok. After twenty minutes, they had arrived at Caroline's house. Walking through the door was harder than Caroline had imagined it would be. Her eyes began to tear up as Stefan rubbed her back and took her hand.

"Should we start going through it? The sooner we start, the sooner it will be over." Stefan suggested.

"Sure. I know this place is empty but the truth is I didn't really get rid of all the stuff- I just hid it."

Stefan smiled, still holding Caroline's hand. "Show me."

For the next couple of hours Stefan and Caroline went through her mom's things. Tears of sadness and laughter rolled down Caroline's cheeks as memories came flowing back of the fun times she spent with her mom. As they came to the final item, Caroline laughed a bit as she pulled out the training wheels her mom had taken off her bike when she was little.

"They did have lights." Stefan commented, remembering their funny conversation at the cabin about Caroline's first bike before the kiss.

"Yeah. I remember the first time I rode the bike. I was mortified that I would fall off and all the other kids on the street would laugh at me. My mom told me that I was the coolest kid on the block because my bike had lights and the other kids' bikes didn't. That was the only way she could get me to ride it."

Stefan chuckled a bit, eyes glued to Caroline as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and her face looked up at his.

"I think I'm ready to let these go. It's like you said. The moments that matter the most in life are the ones that lead up to the end, and I don't need a set of training wheels that I'll never use to remind me of that."

"Caroline, are you sure?"

"Positive."

After cleaning up the house and finishing the sorting of Sherriff Forbes' things, Caroline and Stefan walked out the front door onto her porch. The blond sighed and looked at the sunset. She was instantly reminded of her and Stefans' first kiss. She realized then that she was ready to begin things with Stefan. He was the only one that could really make her happy, and she knew with all her heart that he would always be there for her. He was there for her when she needed someone the most. He followed her into the depths of no humanity, and he pulled her out of that pit, promising to stay by her side whenever she needed him. It was time to be happy again.

"Ready to go home?" Stefan asked as he shut the Forbes' front door behind him and placed his hand on Caroline's back, expecting her to nod and walk to the car. She turned to face Stefan and before he knew it, their lips crashed together.

Caroline initiated the move, pulling herself into Stefan with a little more heat than their first kiss. Stefan rubbed her cheek with his thumb before moving both hands down to her lower back and pulling her in closer. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing herself to be pulled in as close as possible to Stefan. Stefan pulled away, keeping his hands on her waist and smiling a bit as he looked at her glowing face.

"Now I'm ready." Caroline said, smiling and relieved to see that Stefan had enjoyed the kiss just as much as she had. She was ready to start moving away from her grief, and she couldn't think of a better person to have by her side. Stefan kept his hand on Caroline's waist as they walked back to the car and began their drive back to the Salvatore house.


	7. Chapter 7

"I have to go to Silas."

"What?! No, Bonnie you can't! He'll kill you!" Elena exclaimed, almost brought to tears by the fact that her best friend may be handing herself over to a psychopathic ancient witch.

"And what if I don't go Elena? Do you see what just happened?! He's going to kill everyone we love one by one until I give in. I can stop him. I can stop all of this if I don't refuse that request."

Kai, still standing by Elena and troubled the tear rolling down the brunettes' cheek, felt he should add in. "Bonnie, trust me. This isn't a good idea."

"Why the hell would I trust you?! Have you forgotten how many times you literally and mentally stabbed me in the back before leaving me alone in a prison world to go insane? As far as I'm concerned, you're just as much of a psychopathic witch as Silas."

"Exactly." Kai responded, looking back at the confused and distressed expression on Bonnie's face. "Look, it takes one to know one. I may not be the most ancient, evil witch in the history of time like Silas is, but I know his motives. Power. As soon as he gets what he needs from you, you're dead."

"Yeah, maybe. But at least everyone I care about will be alive."

Elena, with tears now streaming down her face, left the room, shaking her head in disbelief that she may have to lose her best friend yet again. Kai sighed and followed her out. It was silent. Just Bonnie, Damon and confusion left in the room. Bonnie noticed Damon hadn't said anything yet.

"Damon? I'm sorry, ok I just-"

"You just what? You just have to because it's the right thing to do?"

"Yes, Damon." The Bennett witch responded firmly.

"No, Bonnie. I'm sick and tired of all this "I have to save everyone all the time crap" ok? You just got back and I'm not about to let you just hand yourself over to the most dangerous, pessimistic witch of all time. And who gives a damn about the people you care about being alive, if the people you care about will just be miserable without you. We need you here. ** I** need you here." Damon was now standing inches in front of Bonnie, pleading her to stay.

"Damon, I have to go. I can't risk your head or Elena's head showing up in another delivery box. It's not an option." Bonnie explained, placing her hands on Damons' face. "You have to let me go."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Elena?!" Kai yelled, walking through Bonnie's house, looking everywhere to find the upset girl. He looked outside and saw Elena sitting on a swing set her and Bonnie used to play on when they were little. A small smile came across his face before he walked outside and sat on the swing right next to Elena's.

"She can't leave." Elena spoke through her tears. "I just got her back, and now she wants to hand herself over? It doesn't make any sense."

"We do weird things for love, Elena. She's willing to risk herself for the people that she cares about, and you know Bonnie. She won't let anything stand in her way."

Elena wiped away a tear from her face with her sleeve. "Trust me, I know. In fact when we used to play on this swing set, she would never let me or Caroline sit on that swing." Elena gestured to the one Kai was sitting on. "It was always her favorite because it went the highest. She was so stubborn that one time when Caroline snuck outside to sit on that swing, Bonnie went to Caroline's house and ripped Caroline's favorite dress in half. That's how they got into the fight that made Caroline bury Mr. Cuddles in the woods." Kai let out a chuckle when he saw Elena smile, not taking his eyes off of her.

"I know we can't stop her from going. I just wish there was another way, you know?"

Kai nodded. "If it makes you feel any better, I'd be willing to switch swings with you. I'll push you as high as you want." Elena and Kai both laughed at the offer.

"I don't think I'm really in the swinging mood, but thanks."

"My pleasure." Kai responded, still looking at Elena as she wiped away one more tear. He had an idea. One he didn't like, but figured would be best for everyone. Especially Elena. He looked at her beautiful brown hair, how it fell over her shoulder perfectly. He examined how she swung a little back and forth, still looking down at her feet out of sadness. He knew what he had to do, and he knew he had to do it for her.

"I'll go." He announced, catching Elena's attention.

"What?"

"I'll go- to Silas."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Stefan and Caroline arrived back at the Salvatore house around 8 o'clock at night. Once they got home, Caroline went upstairs, full of happiness with the decision she had made earlier that night to kiss Stefan. The kiss was just as good as their first one, and she knew both of them were looking forward to many similar occasions in the future.

"Hey." Stefan spoke, smiling and leaning against the doorway as he watched Caroline tuck her clothes from the day in a drawer. She was wearing a tank top, sweatpants and fuzzy pink slippers with her hair up in a ponytail.

"Hi." She responded, struggling to get her suitcase off the shelf at the top of the closet. Stefan laughed a little and stepped into the room.

"Oh shut it."

"Need some help?" Stefan asked, to which Caroline responded with a sigh and took a step back. Stefan reached up effortlessly and set the luggage down.

"Thank you."

"Sure. Wait why do you need this anyways?" He asked as the blond unzipped a pocket and laid the suitcase on the bed.

"Well, I can't stay here forever. Now that I have my humanity back on, and I've dealt with the memories at home, I think it's probably time I go back. Plus, I'm sure you and Damon don't want me trapesing around the house in pink slippers drinking all your coffee."

"I don't like coffee that much! And I love your pink slippers." Stefan said, smiling and stepping closer to Caroline.

"Stefan-"

"No, Caroline. Just stay. Damon doesn't mind, and I like having you just down the hall whenever I want to see you."

"But-"

"Shhhh…." Stefan calmed her, placing one hand on her cheek and a finger on her mouth to get her to stop talking.

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked, sighing and putting her arms around Stefan's neck as she felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her in closer to him.

"Positive." Caroline smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her back as she bent her arms and he pulled her in closer so they were right against each other. Happier than ever, both Stefan and Caroline could feel the other smile against their lips, still kissing and enjoying every minute of their newfound hobby. Caroline pulled away slightly, not taking her arms away from Stefan's neck.

"Well you and I both know I won't be able to put the suitcase back up there all by myself." Caroline admitted through laughter. Stefan smiled and removed his hands from her hips before placing the suitcase back on the upper shelf.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"What do you mean you'll go to Silas? He wants Bonnie."

Kai sighed, still not wanting to leave. "Yeah, but the Gemini bloodline is more powerful than the Bennett bloodline. He wants power, remember? The reason he didn't ask for me is because he doesn't know I exist. And if I go, no one can know. No one can try to stop me."

"Why are you doing this, Kai? You don't even care about Bonnie that much, so why would you sacrifice yourself for her?"

"I'm not doing it for her, Elena." Kai responded, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Elena felt a tear roll down her cheek and grabbed Kai's hand as it left her face.

"Thank you."

With that, Kai nodded and stood up from the swing set, walking away. He didn't know what Silas would do to him, but he knew that if it made Elena happy, it was worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

"Elena, what's wrong?" Bonnie asked as Elena entered through the back door with tears streaming down her face. She ran over and hugged her best friend, leaving Damon standing alone in a confused state.

"Kai went instead."

"What?! What do you mean Kai went?" Bonnie asked, pulling away from the hug.

"He just left. He said that the Gemini line is more powerful anyways, so he would be of more use to Silas anyways. You can stay." Elena said excitedly, hugging her smiling best friend back even tighter than before.

"Woah, woah, woah. Why the hell would Kai sacrifice himself for us? He's not too crazy about Bonnie, he doesn't give a damn about Stefan or Caroline, and he sure as hell hates me-, " Damon realized just who he was doing this for when he saw Elena look at the ground.

"You. He's doing this for you isn't he?" Damon sighed. He didn't know how to feel. He knew things were pretty clearly over between him and Elena, but it still hurt to see her with someone else. He didn't know whether to punch something or feel relief in the fact that he didn't have to feel any guilt for wanting to be with Bonnie now that Elena was with another man.

"He **is** doing this for me actually." Elena responded. Damon nodded a bit and swallowed hard before trying to comment on the bright side of the situation.

"Well, at least we don't have to deal with him or Silas anymore. Bonnie can stay, everyone's happy. Case closed." Damon spoke these words with no laughter, in a completely serious tone…he just wanted all of this confusion to be over. Bonnie realized that's all she wanted too. She didn't want to have to be fighting against the world at all times. She just wanted to be home with her friends and live a happy life without being threatened all the time. Now she could have that.

"Wait, not case closed! We can't just leave him there with Silas. He'll get killed!" Elena exclaimed.

"Exactly." Damon said, even though he knew Elena had feelings for Kai. He may have been lashing out a bit, but honestly he felt like it was killing two birds with one stone. No more Silas, and no more Kai.

"Damon, I know you don't like him ok? But he just sacrificed himself to save all of us. He sacrificed himself for Bonnie, and you and I both know that means more to you than you're letting on. Maybe Kai leaving means more to _me_ than _I'm_ letting on. I don't care if you guys are going to help or not, but once Silas has finished whatever evil plan he has in store for Kai, I'm going to get him back before it's too late."

Elena walked out of the room confidently, proud that she had spoken the truth about how she felt. She didn't care if no one else was going to help her. Kai was worth saving, and the way he held her hand that night before announcing he would help save the lives of her friends made her more determined than ever to get Kai back to her.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"OH MY GOD, JO! That's incredible, congratulations! When is it? We need to start planning everything as soon as possible." Caroline said with excitement in her eyes that made Stefan chuckle. After hearing his laugh, Caroline turned to face him and started jumping up and down smiling.

"Jo, can I call you back? Ok, great. Bye."

"What's going on?" Stefan asked, still smiling at the Blonde.

"Jo and Alaric are getting married!"

"What?! Why didn't he tell me?"

"It just happened a few minutes ago, and oh my god Stefan it's going to be amazing. There will be flowers and cake and I still need to talk to her about the bridesmaid's dresses and a TON of other details, but since she's pregnant it does complicate the whole dress situation. I need to make a list of everything I have to do. I'll be right back I promise, I'm just going to go get a pen and some paper and I can start researching everything so that she doesn't have to worry too much about the details like the date and the seating arrangements and the-"

She was cut off by Stefans' passionate kiss. He pulled her in by the waist as she wrapped her hands around his neck. They both chuckled a little in between kisses and pulled apart.

"I guess I could make that list a little later." Caroline said, keeping her forehead against Stefans.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Stefan whispered back with a little laughter in his voice.

They kissed once again with more passion and playfulness than before. Caroline jumped up and put her legs around his waist as he laughed and grabbed the back of her thighs. He vamp sped and pushed her up against the nearest wall, letting his hands travel under the hem of her shirt and lift it up over her head. Stefan began trailing kisses down her neck and shoulder as she lifted his shirt up over his head. The two sped to Stefan's bed as he kissed her neck down to her breasts, hearing her laugh and squirm a little. His lips met hers once again for a final soft kiss.

"There's something you take off that list." Stefan informed her, still breathing hard and smiling.

"And what's that?"

"Finding a date." Stefan announced, getting off the bed and taking a rose from the vase of flowers sitting on the windowsill. He sped in a flash and pulled his T-shirt on again, adding a tie around his neck. He cleared his throat and got down on one knee next to the edge of the bed Caroline was now sitting on.

"Caroline Forbes- would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the wedding?"

"Ehhh I don't know. You messed with my list and threw my shirt on the floor…"

"Oh, shut up." Stefan spoke smiling, before cutting her off with a kiss against her beautiful, smiling lips. The Blond stood up so she was up against Stefan.

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Salvatore." Stefan smiled and pulled her in tight once more, kissing his beautiful new date to the wedding.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"I'm gonna help her." Bonnie spoke, feeling like she owed Elena a bit of help…especially after the way she and Damon had been touching and flirting lately. She knew that Damon and Elena were pretty much over, but she still felt sorry for hurting her.

"Are you insane? Bonnie, you know better than anyone that Kai is a psychopathic killer who needs his ass kicked."

"Yeah, but I also know my best friend Damon. Elena's miserable. I know she may look strong and try to put on a good face but she's crumbling. And it's only going to get worse if she doesn't get Kai back. So I'm going to help my best friend, and you can decide for yourself."

Bonnie began walking out of the room, knowing that Damon would eventually give in to help the two girls. She began to count down to Damon's inevitable agreement.

_3,2,1_

"Bonnie wait." She stopped in her tracks and without turning around, let out a small smile.

"I'll help, ok? But I swear to god if he tries so much as to step within ten feet of you again, I _will_ kill him."

Bonnie began walking back towards Damon. She stood in front of him for a second, looking into his eyes. She hugged him tighter than she had ever hugged anyone before, and felt a sense of safety in being in his arms that reassured her that everything would be ok. But it made her realize something else. She wanted to be with him. No one had ever made her as comfortable as Damon had. No one had ever challenged her more, cared for her more, made her laugh more than Damon. She was starting to think now was the time to do what had been anticipated for so long. It was time.

"What was that for?" Damon asked as they pulled out of the hug.

"That was for growing out of your _psychopathic killer who needed his ass kicked_ phase. Because if you hadn't, I wouldn't want to do this."

And that's when she did it. Much to Damon's surprise, Bonnie grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a much anticipated kiss. She didn't know what would come of it. All she knew was that she didn't want to wait any longer to find out.


End file.
